Superhero
by xSkittles76x
Summary: Even superheroes need saving sometimes. Brianna is hurt and stranded in the desert, unable to run. Jack and the others are doing everything they can to find her. Can Jack reach her in time or will Drake get to her first? And why does Drake want to capture her so badly? Set after Plague. Computer Breeze.


SUPERHERO

CHAPTER 1

_"Superpowers, don't always make you a superhero."_

Brianna was running like usual. Unusually however, her mind was in turmoil. Normally when Brianna ran -which was a lot- she was unconflicted and tried to focus on whatever job she was doing for Sam.

That, and enjoy the ride. Savour the feeling of running faster than any human should, the wind whipping through her hair. A superhero. The Breeze.

Right now she didn't feel like The Breeze. She felt like a confused kid.

_Because that's what you are,_ a voice in the back of her mind said.

_No. I'm The Breeze, I'm unstoppable! _She argued.

All Brianna could think about was Dekka and Jack. Dekka had said she loved her. Did Brianna love her back? Was she even attracted to girls?

She sighed inwardly, Brianna knew she liked boys: She liked Computer Jack. But girls?

Jack. Just the thought of him filled her with confusion. She had liked him. He'd liked her. They'd made out. The problem was now she had no idea where they stood.

_Ugh, focus Brianna. You could trip..._

_But are we still...? Not that we were ever officially together, but have we broken up?_

She had barely talked to Jack lately, and those conversations always ended with one of them making an awkward excuse about how Sam needed them and leaving the room.

Dekka she was blatantly ignoring. Brianna didn't know why she did it, she knew she was hurting the older girl. But she just couldn't deal with all this right now.

Brianna decided she would talk to both of them when she got back from the lake with her message for Sam.

_I need to figure this out._

She sighed aloud this time "The Breeze shouldn't have to-"

Brianna felt the rock rather than saw it. A large stone jutting out of the sand, that caught her foot. She felt her ankle twist, throwing her off balance. And suddenly she was tumbling bodily through the air. She tried to stop, tried to land. But it was too hard. Too fast. Brianna was flying. _Falling._

All in the space of a split-second.

WHUMP!

She came crashing back to earth. Smashing into the dirt. But she didn't stop.

Brianna had no idea how long the momentum carried her, but it must have been a long time. There are no sudden stops when you're going as fast as she was.

When Breeze finally stopped tumbling and skidding along like a rag-doll she collapsed in the dust.

_Ow_, she thought vacantly.

Everything hurt. The parts of her body that had been skidding along the ground burned like hell, with the worst case of road rash ever. Her ankle must be twisted, even broken. And she was sure it wasn't the only thing. Her palms were rubbed raw from instinctively going out in front of her. Her ribs, back, arms, ached.

In her pain consumed mind, she thought,_ at least there's no one around to see me._

She must look pretty bad. Broken and covered in blood and dust.

It took her a moment to realise that was a bad thing. Brianna was stranded in the middle of the desert, unable to run.

"Stupid!" She screamed, hurting her dust-clogged throat.

_How could I be so stupid?_

_I should've been paying attention!_

_Sam will be so mad!_

_If they ever find me, that is..._

Brianna felt tears welling up in her eyes and let them flow freely, too defeated to stop them. She collapsed in the same position as before. How could she let her stupid feelings get in the way of a job. She knew to be careful of the ground when running! Brianna had learned the hard way that tripping while running with super speed didn't work out too well.

The mighty Breeze, beaten by a rock. She almost laughed.

She pushed herself up on her least painful arm. Acting like a stupid kid had gotten her into this mess and cost her a mistake that could turn out to be deadly. She wasn't going to act like one now. Brianna wiped the tears away.

_C'mon Breeze you have to be strong!_

She gazed up at the illusion on the barrier. It was turning to night.

Brianna hoped someone found her before it was dark, -thoughts of Drake and Coyotes filled her mind- she shivered, or didn't.

The Breeze decided to think of something else and began to attempt assessing her injuries.

xXxXx

Edilio burst into Sam's cabin, panic and fear written plainly on his face "Brianna isn't back yet."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic that's going to be longer than 300 words (I hope) :D sorry to the brekka shippers but this is going to be a Computer Breeze fic, there could be a little Brekka tho ;) I just prefer Brianna and Jack as a couple because they're so cute! I know I'm not the best writer but I would really appreciate some reviews. A lot of them. Reviews help me write the story, and if I don't get any I kind of lose interest in writing it anymore. But I will try really hard to finish this story! Please help with CC and feedback, even flames. The next chapter will be set in Lake Tramonto but then will go back to Brianna. R & R**

**Q: Who said the Quote at the start of the chapter?**

**1st: 15 points/ 2nd: 10 points/ 3rd: 5 points**


End file.
